LOST
by tstormch
Summary: Sam gets abducted and Dean is frantically searching for him. He seeks Cas and...Crowley's help...Azazel is back, and after Sam. Could this be the reason for Sam's disappearance?


The guys go on a hunt for a hunter who hunts humans for game they inject them with a strong tranquilizer

 **SUPERNATURAL**

 **LOST**

 _(Its dark, 10 p.m., Sam ends up stranded in the middle of nowhere. Fields as far as the eye can see only the light of the moon illuminating the way. He looks around confused and disoriented.)_

SAM: ( _Yells out.)_ DEAN?! ( _He keeps walking. He walks across a corn field that is only four inch high stalks. He continues on seeing a light off in the distance. He walks toward that light. He gets near the house that is set back in the woods. He hears things moving around the woods as he looks in fear. He gets up to the wrap around porch of the two story cabin. Someone approaches him from behind and knocks him out.)_

 _ **(8 hours later,**_ _At the bunker Dean Is on Sam's laptop. Trying to get his location. Cas walks up behind him.)_

CAS: Anything yet?

DEAN: No. It's been a week, Cas! Where the hell is he!

CAS: I don't know Dean. And I'm still not one hundred percent yet to be able to go around and look for possible locations. I feel stronger but my power is limited and I don't understand why. I need to find help.

DEAN: ( _Looks at him.)_ Is there anyone to help?

CAS: That's the thing. No one's been infected like this.

DEAN: Well, being I believe Azazel did this to Sam. I'm going to have to consult Crowley again. ( _Dean looks across the room and yells out.)_ Crowley! ( _Crowley shows up in front of Dean and notices Cas.)_

CROWLEY: You're still hanging around here?

CAS: Yeah, what's it to you?

CROWLEY: Nothing. Just figured you had something to do but anyhow, ( _Looks at Dean.)_ What do you want? I'm a bit busy.

DEAN: ( _Stands up.)_ Busy?! You have the nerve to say you're busy!

CROWLEY: That's right. What's with the third degree?

DEAN: Because of you my brother is missing!

CROWLEY: You really should consider putting him on a lead.

DEAN: I'm not in the mood, Crowley!

CROWLEY: Pity that. Anyway how is it my fault?

DEAN: You bringing Azazel here!

CROWLEY: I brought him so you could get free from the poison in your body. You know I could've just left you infected and you'd be a demon all over again.

DEAN: I'm thinking he took Sam.

CROWLEY: If he took him I'd known about it. ( _Dean stares at him.)_ And yes I would've told you! Maybe Sam wanted some alone time and get a few drinks and found himself a woman.

DEAN: The drinks maybe, woman not likely.

CROWLEY: I'm just guessing. I'll check to see if there's any word floating on his were a bouts and I'll let you know. ( _He disappears. Dean looks at Cas.)_

DEAN: I'm about to lose my mind. For all I know he could be dead, lost, beat up.

CAS: He's able to take care of himself, Dean.

DEAN: Not when it comes to being influenced by a demon.

CAS: You don't know where to even begin searching.

DEAN: That's what makes it worse!

CAS: So what can we do? ( _Dean stares at him.)_

 _ **(2 hours later, at the cabin,**_ _Sam wakes up, tied to chair. Both feet and arms. He looks around his dimly lit surroundings. He tries fighting the binds and notices he's tired around his stomach too. They rope is almost digging into his stomach. It gets tighter as he struggles against it. He quits moving due to the pain it's causing. The room is damp and dusty and small. He hears movement outside the door and stares the direction of the door. It opens and someone walks in, closing the door behind them.)_

MAN: Hello Sammy. ( _Sam sits there trying to figure out who it is.)_

SAM: Who are you?

MAN: Oh you know me. It's been awhile but both you and your brother know me very well. ( _Sam just stares at him.)_

SAM: Why did you kidnap me?

MAN: I didn't. You came to me! I need you Sammy. You were the best I had. And still are. You are powerful in more ways than you realize. All you need is a coach like me to guide you.

SAM: Who are you?! ( _He steps into what limited light there is.)_ You!

AZAZEL: Miss me?

SAM: How did you get out of that trap?

AZAZEL: A new trick I learned. It comes in handy when you run into hunters like you and your demented brother. ( _Sam stares at the floor.)_ Oh did I strike a nerve?

SAM: I'll strike you if I ever get out of this!

AZAZEL: I highly doubt it Sammy. The more you struggle the deeper bind will dig into your body. It's cutting into you as we speak. So you see you have no choice but to listen to me.

SAM: What do you want!

AZAZEL: I want you to do what I say when I say it. ( _Takes out a satchel of syringes that are filled with blood. Sam notices and stares in fear.)_ This will help you're decision making. I know you still have the gift dear Sam. And the second my blood gets in your body. You will be an unstoppable soldier. Greater than your brother was as Cain.

SAM: How did you know about that?

AZAZEL: Oh dear Sam all of hell knows about that. Which hurt Crowley's repertoire. Now ( _Puts the syringe in Sam's arm, he starts breathing heavy.)_ this will be over in an instant. ( _Pulls the syringe out.)_ Now that wasn't so bad now was it? ( _Sam glares at him. Azazel turns and starts walking back out.)_ See you in another four hours. ( _Closes the door behind him.)_

 _ **(24 hours later,**_ _at the bunker, Dean searching the internet and tapping into security cameras in location. Cas comes up behind him.)_

CAS: Have you had any sleep?

DEAN: ( _Staring at the computer.)_ Don't need sleep.

CAS: Last time you said you were human and needed a few hours' sleep.

DEAN: Are you feeling any better Cas. Any of your mojo working yet?

CAS: I'm feeling fine. But no still nothing. It's like my grace just left without anyone taking it this time. ( _Dean looks at him.)_

DEAN: So that makes you human.

CAS: No. It makes me vulnerable.

DEAN: To what?

CAS: To anything, anybody.

DEAN: Why is it I think Azazel is doing all this? ( _Looks at the computer. Crowley suddenly shows up. Dean jumps and glares at him.)_ You know Crowley, one of these days I'm going to have a gun. And you're going to do that and I'm going to aim for your skull.

CROWLEY: Sounds like fun. I got word on your little brother. Azazel does have him. ( _Notices Dean start to speak.)_ But I don't know where. I guess he had drawn Sam somewhere in the country. There had been witness report of a man wandering in the night through fields. They saw him from the light of the moon.

DEAN: And no exact location. Wandering around in fields isn't too much to go on but at least I confirms my accusations.

CROWLEY: I can help you find him. But when we get near the location. I can't help you when we get there. He's more powerful than me and can possible de throne me. Which I think is his intent, cause he has Sam.

DEAN: Why should Sam make a difference?

CROWLEY: He'll become soldier with demon blood.

DEAN: Sam wouldn't surrender to that. He overcame Lucifer's power. Sending him back to the cage.

CROWLEY: Did he now? After that happening he virtually became a vegetable. He wouldn't eat, he was being tormented as Lucifer's chew toy and you know it. Sam is frail human, despite what he does as a dedicated hunter. He's very much vulnerable. ( _Dean stares at the floor like he's going to break.)_ So as it is I am in deep as you are. I have an idea where he might be, but I'm not sure of the location.

DEAN: ( _Looks at him.)_ Well its better then what I got right now.

CAS: I'm coming along.

CROWLEY: ( _Looks at him.)_ For what. You can't do anything.

CAS: You wouldn't happen to know the reason for that would you, Crowley?

CROWLEY: I have nothing to do with it if that's what you're insinuating.

DEAN: Alright you two cut it out. Cas you stay here in case Sam were to come back while were gone. And if he does lock him in the hold. ( _Looks at Crowley.)_ Let's get going.

CROWLEY: You're not packing?

DEAN: Everything I need is in the car. Let's go. ( _They both leave out the back door to the garage._ _ **3 hours later,**_ _Sam is still tied painfully against a chair. He's slumped down till the door opens to the room he's in. Azazel walks in.)_

AZAZEL: What's wrong Sammy? Getting run down in pain? It will soon pass I promise. You will be surrendered to me and you will heal up nicely I promise. It's just all up to you how you to go about it. ( _Sam weakly looks his way not saying a word.)_ Speechless huh. I can understand that. ( _Takes out a syringe and stares at it.)_ Well it's dosage time. ( _Sam tries to struggle till pain over takes him and he stops.)_ That a boy. ( _Injects into his arm.)_ This will help you. You should start feeling some power come back to you. Power enough to heal yourself possibly. I'll let you alone with your thoughts. Talk to you again in few hours. Maybe you'll have more to say when I get back. ( _Sam slumps his head.)_

 _ **(9 p.m.,**_ _Dean pulls up near the drive of the house Sam is being held in. Pulling off to the side of the road, he shuts the car off. Crowley is looking out his window.)_

CROWLEY: This is the place.

DEAN: ( _Opens the door and starts out.)_ Let's get going then.

CROWLEY: ( _Gets out of the car.)_ We need to be careful about this.

DEAN: ( _Opening the trunk.)_ What are you talking about?

CROWLEY: Not sure what he's done to your brother. And if he has turned him we have two powerful demons to fight. And maybe more powerful than me. ( _Dean gets a tranquilizer gun.)_

DEAN: That's why I got this. Found this in the bunker. I'll tranquilize them both and kill off Azazel. ( _Starts toward the drive.)_ Come on. ( _Crowley follows him.)_

 _(Inside, Azazel goes to walk into the room Sam is. Sam is gone. He looks around and is suddenly grabbed from behind.)_

SAM: Give me a reason that I shouldn't kill you right now!

AZAZEL: You can't betray me! I made you what you are!

SAM: You've done nothing but wake a monster. ( _He stabs Azazel with a demon blade. Azazel falls to the floor dead. Sam stares down at him.)_ And you shouldn't leave things lying around that can hurt you. ( _Sam looks up, sensing Dean.)_ Dean! ( _He rushes out of the room and upstairs. He gets through the house and is stopped by two men. They're eyes are black.)_

DEMON 1: Where do you think you're going? How did you get out?

SAM: ( _Stretches his hand out and the demon goes flying into a wall. The other one starts toward him, mad. He goes flying through a window. Outside Dean and Crowley notice. Dean stands there with tranquilizer gun aimed.)_

CROWLEY: Now who's done that?

DEAN: I don't know but… ( _Interrupted by Sam rushing out. Sam notices both him and Crowley and stops in his tracks.)_ Sam!

SAM: Dean. How did you find me?

DEAN: ( _With gun pointed.)_ Pure luck. You ok?

SAM: I'm fine. I just killed Azazel. He had me hostage.

CROWLEY: You killed him?

SAM: Yeah, why?

CROWLEY: How did you do it without retaliation?

SAM: ( _Looks at Dean.)_ I need to detox, Dean. He's put his blood in me.

CROWLEY: And you don't want to keep that power? What's wrong with you?

SAM: You don't shut up I'll use it on you!

DEAN: It'll kill him if he keeps it, Crowley. Let's get out of here. I'm parked at the end of the drive.

CROWLEY: I think you should tranquilize him, Dean.

DEAN: What? He's fine. We just need to get that out of his blood stream. Come on Sam.

SAM: Wait, what are you talking about tranquilizing for?

CAS: ( _Suddenly shows up behind Sam.)_ Because you're possessed, Sam. ( _Sam turns around and Cas touches his forehead, and Sam goes out, Cas catches him.)_

DEAN: You got your power back?

CAS: In a matter of speaking yes. Just ten minutes ago.

DEAN: ( _Takes Sam's arm as Cas gets the other side and they walk him to Deans car. Crowley follows.)_ Sam killed Azazel.

CAS: I kind of figured being I got everything back. ( _They put him in the front seat of the car.)_ I would tie him up Dean when you get back. And we'll have to figure out how to get that blood out of him.

DEAN: What do you mean? We'll just use holy water and his blood type.

CAS: Won't work this time. The blood he has, if you recall is poisoned, by you. Now Sam has it on top of having power to use against whatever he chooses too. It's not going to go easy.

DEAN: This just gets better and better.

CROWLEY: So what are you saying, he's a permanent threat to us demons.

CAS: Yeah if he's loosed. But he won't survive it very long. His human stature isn't made for it.

DEAN: Can we please just get home and deal with this?

 _ **(12 a.m. at the bunker,**_ _Sam is in the holding room tied up with rope. He wakes up looking around in fear. He recognizes the surroundings and calms down a little. He yells out.)_

SAM: Dean! What's going on? Where are you? ( _Dean walks in with Cas and Crowley. Sam notices Crowley and starts panicking.)_ Get away from me!

DEAN: ( _Gets near Sam.)_ Woe, Sammy. It's ok. We're all here to help you.

SAM: ( _Staring at Crowley.)_ He's a demon, Dean! Get him out of here! ( _Dean looks at Crowley weird and back at Sam.)_

DEAN: Sam, he's on the level.

SAM: No he's not. He's set us up!

CROWLEY: That's a tissue of lies. I have no reason anymore to set you up. Maybe other demons but not you two.

SAM: Liar!

DEAN: Why are you accusing him like this, Sam.

SAM: He caused Azazel to find us that's why.

DEAN: He sent Azazel for me to kill him to get rid of the poison that was in me. That was the only reason. It just didn't work out that way.

SAM: Of course not cause he wanted it all this way.

CROWLEY: If I wanted it that way I'd be signing my own death wish. I know what you're capable of when you have that blood in you. I know better dear Sam. ( _Sam stares at the floor. Suddenly Crowley starts choking. Dean notices.)_

DEAN: Sam you doing this?! ( _Crowley falls to his knees, holding his like he's being strangled.)_

CROWLEY: _(Barely able to breath.)_ Dean, make him stop!

DEAN: ( _Looks at Sam.)_ Sam stop! ( _Grabs a syringe and quickly injects Sam with it. Sam, gets drowsy instantly and just sits there. Crowley gasps for air as he sits there on the floor and looks up at Dean.)_ How is he able to do any kind of mojo if he's in this trap.

CROWLEY: ( _Stands up.)_ Because he's not all demon. He's still very much human.

DEAN: How are we going to get this out of him.

CROWLEY: I don't know but you need to find out before we're all history. I'm getting away from here. Let me know when you free your brother so I can rest easy. (Crowley disappears. Dean stands there staring at Sam.)

 _ **(Three hours later,**_ _Dean is sitting in the map room drinking a beer. Cas walks in.)_

CAS: How's Sam?

DEAN: ( _Stands up.)_ Asleep the last time I checked.

CAS: I might have a remedy to free Sam.

DEAN: ( _Looks at him.)_ Really? Do tell.

CAS: I said I might I didn't say I had one.

DEAN: A might is better than a maybe right?

CAS: Let me enter his mind, and I should be able to find what has him tied in besides the blood. ( _Dean stares at him.)_ It's a long shot but right now it's the only one we have. ( _They all walk into the holding room. Sam wakes up and looks at them. Cas walks up to him.)_ This will take just a minute Sam. ( _Cas lays his hand on him. Inside Cas sees darkness. He sees Sam's blood stream. It has lightening going through it. He finds Sam in the corner hiding. Cas walks over to him.)_ What's wrong Sam?

SAM: Lucifer, he's threatening me.

CAS: How is he threating you, he's in the cage.

SAM: No. No he's after me. He sent Azazel to inject Lucifers blood in me. So he can make me his. ( _Cas gets out of Sams mind and walks over to Dean.)_

CAS: Sam has Lucifer's blood in him.

DEAN: How!?

CAS: The blood that Azazel injected into Sam wasn't from Azazel. It was Lucifer's.

DEAN: Son of a Bitch! How do we get it out of him?

CAS: Were going to have to let Sam use the power he has and burn it out. Then we can tie him back up and let him detox.

DEAN: That's easier said than done, Cas. You seen what he did earlier. Who's to say he won't do it to us too?

CAS: Just keep the tranquilizers handy. We need some way for him to get it out of his system.

DEAN: Where do we take him for him to use it up.

CAS: You need find a case that would require the use of it.

DEAN: Guess we could ask Crowley what demons he wants to be offed. Or get Lucifer himself here and have them duke it out.

CAS: That won't happen, Lucifer wants him.

DEAN: Well I'm out of ideas. I'll untie him, keep an eye on him. ( _Dean releases Sam. Sam just sits there and rubs his wrists. He looks at Dean.)_ You ok?

SAM: Yeah. But I'm confused why I was tied up.

DEAN: ( _Dean looks at Cas and back at Sam.)_ You about killed Crowley.

SAM: That can't be all bad can it?

DEAN: It is when Crowley is our friend enemy.

SAM: My veins feel like they're on fire.

CAS: They will, Sam till we can get you freed.

SAM: Freed from what?

DEAN: You have demon blood in you. And it has a tendency to turn you into a jeckle and hyde. ( _Sam sits there staring at Dean.)_ You were kidnapped Sam. By Azazel. He injected Lucifer's demon blood into you.

SAM: You're going to have to keep me tied up then Dean, till it runs out of me.

CAS: We would but it's not going to leave without being used up. It's not going to leave till you do.

SAM: What do I do to use it?

CAS: That's what we're trying to come up with. Until then, let me or Dean know if you feel, like you're going to off on an anger streak. I'll be in touch. ( _Cas disappears. Sam looks over at Dean.)_

DEAN: You want something to eat?

SAM: I'm not hungry.

DEAN: You haven't eaten for how many days. You need something, Sam

SAM: I'm good Dean.

DEAN: Well if you're not I will. ( _Walks out of the room. Sam follows him out. In the kitchen, dean looks for something to eat. Sam sits down in the living room. Crowley shows up in the kitchen. Sam senses him and jumps up and glares over at him. Sam puts his hand out. Crowley notices.)_

CROWLEY: Settle down moose. I'm not here for battle. ( _Dean turns and sees Crowley and notices Sam.)_

DEAN: Sam stand down. He's the wrong demon to be going against.

SAM: He started this, entire mess, Dean!

DEAN: And it was a mistake, stand down! ( _Sam puts his hand down.)_

CROWLEY: ( _Looks at Dean.)_ Is this the kind of greeting I'm going to be getting every time I show up?

DEAN: Till he loses that blood I hate to say it but yeh. Why are you here anyway? You said you weren't coming around till Sam was free.

CROWLEY: I came for an update but I got my answer. Where's Cas?

DEAN: He's out searching to see if there's a quicker way of getting rid of this.

CROWLEY: I can try if you hold moose down.

DEAN: To start with Crowley, stop calling him that. And how are you going to get rid of it.

CROWLEY: I can at least take the edge off, by injecting my own blood.

DEAN: How is that going to help? To me it would be adding salt to the wound.

CROWLEY: Not really, cause his blood is in me, remember?

DEAN: ( _Shrugs his eyebrows and looks over at Sam.)_ Sam, come here.

SAM: Why?

DEAN: Just come here, dude. ( _Sam walks over to Dean, keeping his distance from Crowley.)_ Going to try to help you . Let him do it. ( _Crowley takes out a syringe from his pocket filled with his blood. Sam sees it and start to rush away. Dean stops him.)_ Sam he's trying to help you.

SAM: No, Dean. He's injecting more of it into me. ( _Dean holds him in place.)_

DEAN: Crowley, get on with it, Quickly! ( _Crowley, injects Sam's forearm and backs away. Dean lets him go. Sam raises his hand to Crowley. Crowley starts choking.)_ Sam! ( _Tries stopping him. Sam shoves Dean to the floor. Crowley suddenly turns red in the face.)_

CROWLEY: _(Choking.)_ Please Sam stop! ( _Sam suddenly collapses to the floor out cold. Dean sits up in concern.)_

DEAN: Sam! ( _Craws over to him.)_ Sammy?!

CROWLEY: ( _Sits up, rubbing his throat.)_ He's fine, my blood must have kicked in.

DEAN: Help me get him on the sofa. ( _They both put Sam on the sofa and Crowley stands there.)_

CROWLEY: Real pain the bloody ass isn't he?

DEAN: ( _Stares at him.)_ No, but having to deal with this he needs freed permanently, so if it ever happens again, it won't faze him.

CROWLEY: You're going to owe me one, Dean. But I will free him.

DEAN: I'm not making a deal with you, Crowley.

CROWLEY: No deal. Regardless of my standing of being evil, I still consider you a friend. And I hope you don't betray me. Cause I can always take you two out in a snap of a finger. All I ask if I ever need your help, if that should ever occur, don't know that it ever will but "if" I do, I want you to promise me you will help me. Regardless of the circumstance, or the situation.

DEAN: Fine, if you can free him. ( _Crowley walks over to Sam and lays his hand on his side. Sam wakes up, sitting up, looking around confused.)_ Sam?

SAM: What's going on?

CROWLEY: You had demon blood in you. But I got it out. Now you both owe me one. I must be going. Remember what I said, Dean.

DEAN: You have my word. ( _Crowley disappears. Sam looks at Dean.)_

SAM: You didn't make a deal with him did you?

DEAN: No. He said if he ever needs help, he asked me to step in and help.

SAM: Help with what?

DEAN: Anything.

SAM: That can't always be a good thing coming from the king of hell.

DEAN: He just helped you, Sam.

SAM: And that makes him a saint?

DEAN: No but still.

SAM: I don't trust him. Yeah he helped me, and helped us other times but he's still a demon with extra power being he's the king. Unless we make him human with blood bags.

DEAN: There's a thought. ( _Sam looks at him. Crowley suddenly shows up.)_

CROWLEY: I should let you know I can hear every word you said. And Dean you can thank your dear brother for reminding me who I really am. You see I wasn't running on all cylinders. And you think you can befriend the king of hell! Really? You have another thing coming! Neither one of you are going to change me to some sticking human again. I've tried it and it bloody sucks! I can do without the help thank you. I like who I am and what I have become! I cant say much for you two pathetic fleshounds! But I warn you now. You every get in my way again I won't be so merciful to you next time. So my advice to you two, stay clear. ( _He disappears. Dean looks at Sam.)_

DEAN: What happened in helping him when he needed it. Someone is in a bad mood.

SAM: I told you!

DEAN: Lay off the told you so's. Cas, where are you? ( _Cas shows up and looks at Dean, noticing something is wrong.)_

CAS: What's wrong? And don't tell me nothing. I see it in your face.

DEAN: Crowley, is one hundred percent demon again.

CAS: I could've told you that.

DEAN: Yeah but something just snapped in the second he freed Sam of demon blood.

CAS: He freed him from it?

DEAN: He said he would. ( _Cas walks over to Sam. Sam stares at him.)_

CAS: He still has some in him. How do you feel, Sam?

SAM: Confused, exhausted, I got a whole list.

CAS: I was only gone ten minutes and all this went down?

DEAN: Story of our lives. ( _Walks into the kitchen.)_

CAS: ( _Looks at Sam.)_ You're going to have to find a case and use what's left in you. If you don't it can still gain power over you.

SAM: Guess I better start researching. ( _Grabs his laptop nearby, turning it on.)_

DEAN: You want anything to eat Sam?

SAM: No I'm not hungry. ( _Dean stares his direction and sighs. Cas walks over to Dean.)_

CAS: He's been through a lot Dean. Don't pressure him.

DEAN: He hasn't eaten anything for four days.

CAS: We'll keep an eye on him.

DEAN: If he doesn't eat by tomorrow I'm stuffing food down his throat.

CAS: Fair enough.

SAM: ( _Staring at his lap top.)_ think I found something. ( _Dean looks over at Sam.)_

DEAN: Yeah? What is it?

SAM: There a maniac, sounds to be a demon going rouge, that is controlling people.

DEAN: Wonder if Crowley knows anything about it?

SAM: _(Looks at Dean.)_ What does it matter? That'll be the way to get this junk out of my blood stream.

DEAN: Let's do it. Coming Cas? ( _Cas nods yes.)_

 _ **(1360 Rouge Ave, 9:30 a.m. ,**_ _Dean and Sam pull up to the house, parking across the street from it.)_

SAM: This is the place.

DEAN: Quaint isn't it. ( _Cas stares up at him from the back seat.)_

SAM: I'm going up, you two keep watch. ( _Gets out of the car and walks across the street.)_

CAS: You're actually staying put?

DEAN: I never said I wasn't getting out of the car. ( _Sam gets up to the door and knocks. Dean notices.)_ He did not just knock.

CAS: Thought that was what one did to announce ones arrival.

DEAN: Not when you are going to there to kill the person its not. ( _The door opens. A twenty eight year old opens the door. He sees Sam and his eyes get wide.)_

MAN: You! ( _Sam grabs him by the lapels and the guy suddenly goes flying back into the house. Sam charges in. Dean quickly gets out of the car, running to the house. Cas follows him. Inside, Sam looks around and another demon tries getting him from behind. Sam senses him. And the demon falls dead without Sam turning around. One demon is causally walking down the stairs and stops in his tracks. Sam looks over at him and he gets choked and falls down the stairs. Sam looks around for more and starts becoming light headed. Dean and Cas rush in an notice all the bodies. Dean looks over at Sam.)_

DEAN: Sam you ok? ( _Sam starts to pass out. Dean rushes over to him, catching him before he falls.)_ Sam! ( _Looks over at Cas.)_ Cas help me! ( _Cas walks over to him.)_ What's happening to him?

CAS: He's over exerted himself. Chances are that power is gone and so is the demon blood. He'll just need to rest it off.

DEAN: Let's get him out of here.

 _ **(Two hours later,**_ _at the bunker, Sam is sound asleep on the sofa. Dean is asleep on the recliner. It's storming outside with damaging winds and pouring wind. Cas is looking through one of their books and hears a knock up stairs. He looks at the two guys and puts the book down. He goes up the stairs and opens the door and peers out. A woman is standing in the rain.)_

CAS: ( _Yells over the noise of the storm.)_ May I help you?

CASSANDRA: My car broke down two miles back and I found this place. Wasn't sure if anyone would be here. Barely made it without getting hit by debris. May I come in, it's terrible out here. ( _Cas reluctantly lets her in, closing the door. He looks at her and throws holy water on her. She stares at him.)_ Thank you for that. Like I'm not soaked enough.

CAS: It was necessary. Come on down stairs I'll get you a towel. ( _They both walk down the stairs and Dean is standing there with gun pointed at the woman.)_

CASSANDRA: ( _Backing up.)_ What the hell?

CAS: Dean! She's fine I checked! Her car broken down and she walked here in that storm.

DEAN: That's her problem! Get her out of here!

CAS: Dean! Please!

CASSANDRA: It's ok. I can tell when I'm not welcomed. ( _She goes back up the stairs. Cas stares at Dean as if to ask what's wrong with you. There's a loud crack of thunder and Dean puts the gun down and stares at the floor.)_

DEAN: Wait! You can stay till the storm passes. And we'll get your car going again for you. ( _Cassandra stops and looks Dean's way.)_

CASSANDRA: What you're a mechanic.

DEAN: I know a thing or two about cars is all.

CASSANDRA: A side from almost getting my head shot off. I'm in luck. ( _She walks down the stairs and looks around the place.)_ Wow what kind of place is this?

DEAN: It's home sweet home to me. ( _Dean walks into the living room. Sam is still sleeping on the sofa. Dean looks down at him and sits back down on the sofa. Cas comes back with a towel and hands it to Cassandra.)_

CASSANDRA: Thank you. ( _Dries her hair and face off and notices Sam asleep.)_ So what do you all do here? Have drunken brawls and hang out?

DEAN: ( _Looks over at her.)_ What? No. He's just sick. He's not drunk.

CASSANDRA: Well you're in luck, Dean. I'm a doctor I could have a look at him if you would like? ( _Dean stares at her.)_

DEAN: No thank you. _(Cas stares at Dean.)_ He'll be alright. ( _Dean walks into the kitchen and opens the refrigerator to get a beer.)_

CASSANDRA: ( _Walks over to Sam and feels his forehead.)_ How long has he been sleeping? He's awful warm. ( _Dean turns and noticing her touching Sam.)_

DEAN: Hey, _(Cassandra jumps and backs away and looks toward Dean.)_ get away from him! ( _Walks over to her, carrying his bottle of beer.)_ You want my help you'll leave him alone and quit asking questions that don't concern you!

CAS: Dean! ( _Dean looks at Cas.)_ Can I talk to you a minute in private.

DEAN: ( _Points at her.)_ I mean it, stay away. Go sit in the kitchen. ( _Cassandra goes into the kitchen and sits. Dean walks with Cas to the map room.)_

CAS: What's wrong with you Dean? You're usually more hospitable then this.

DEAN: Sam hasn't woke up yet. He's running a fever. And this woman shows up in a middle of severe storm. Doesn't that run a check mark in your mind?

CAS: I threw holy water on her before I let her in.

DEAN: That don't always work, Cas. She could be a witch, a demon with a lock mark on her, anything. And with Sam recovering I'm a little on edge about it.

CAS: I'm sorry.

DEAN: The sooner this storm stops the better. ( _Walks into the living room and sits down on the recliner. Cassandra is still sitting in the kitchen. Cas walks over to her and sits across from her.)_

CAS: I'm sorry for the way he is acting. He's worried about his brother.

CASSANDRA: I can check him over but he won't let me.

CAS: That's how he is.

CASSANDRA: You have any idea what his brother may have? What are his symptoms?

CAS: He'll be fine. It's just ( _Pauses, looking at the table and back at her.)_ a virus.

CASSANDRA: Never seen such devotion between brothers.

CAS: They're good friends of mine. They've been through a lot.

CASSANDRA: So are you family too? I'm sorry, my name is Cassandra.

CAS: My name is Cas and no. I'm just more of a guardian.

CASSANDRA: Just Cas? Both are names start with Cas. How amazing is that.

CAS: Well its actually Castiel. But they call me Cas for short.

CASSANDRA: That's nice. It's always a good thing to have a friend that is a good back up like a guardian. It's hard thing to find any more these days. ( _Sam starts coughing and slowly sits up. Cas looks their direction. Sam sleepy looks around and coughs again. He looks at Dean.)_

DEAN: Sammy. You ok?

SAM: I feel like hell. I'm burning up.

DEAN: You want lay in some luke warm water in the tub?

SAM: No I want my bed.

DEAN: I want get your temperature to be on the safe side. _(Looks back at Cas.)_ Cas you grab that thermometer out of the cabinet near you? ( _Cas gets it and takes it over to Dean. Cassandra walks over and stands near Cas. Dean hands it to Sam and Sam puts it in his mouth. A few seconds later it beeps and Sam hands it to Dean.)_

CASSANDRA: What's his temperature.

DEAN: ( _Looks at her as if looks could kill.)_ Nothing that concerns you. I'm sorry but his health is my responsibility not yours.

CASSANDRA: I'm just trying to help.

DEAN: I'm going to get him to bed and I'll take you to your car and see if I can't get it going again.

SAM: Dean. I'd rather go with you. I think the fresh air will help. ( _Dean stares at him. And looks at Cas. Cas stares at Dean. Dean looks at Sam.)_

DEAN: You can go but you start feeling sicker you tell me, ok? ( _Sam nods yes. Cassandra stares in concern but remains silent.)_ Come with us, Cas. ( _Dean grabs Sam's jacket and helps him get it on. All four of them walk to the garage. On the road, they pull up to Cassandra's car pulled off the side of the road. Dean turns his car around and pulls up in front of it and stops. Sam is in the front seat asleep. Dean looks back at Cas.)_ Keep an eye on, Cas. Cassandra, show me what your car isn't doing. ( _She gets out of the car and walks over to her. She pops the hood and Dean walks around and looks at the engine. She tries starting it and it keeps hesitating and dies. In the impala, Sam opens his eyes and looks around. Cas notices.)_

CAS: You ok, Sam? ( _Sam looks the direction of Cassandra.)_

SAM: Something's not right with her.

CAS: ( _Looks the direction of Dean and Cassandra and back at Sam.)_ What do you mean, Sam?

SAM: She's evil. All she's done is loosen a battery wire. There's nothing wrong with her car.

CAS: How do you know this, Sam?

SAM: I still have that blood in me. I can see her. ( _Cas looks toward her. Sam tries getting out of the car in his weakness. At Cassandras car Dean notices the battery cables are loose on her battery. )_

DEAN: I see your problem you battery cables are loose. I'll go get my ratchet and I'll fix you right up.

CASSANDRA: I'm glad that's all it is. ( _Dean starts toward his car and notices Sam leaning on the door and the car itself. He rushes over to him.)_

DEAN: Sam what are you doing?

SAM: Dean she's evil. We need to get out of here.

CAS: He still has ability in him Dean. He can see who she really is. ( _Dean stares at him and at Sam.)_

DEAN: Get into the car Sam. ( _Sam sits down and closes the door. Dean walks to his trunk like he's getting the tool. He gets a shot gun out full of rocksalt. He closes his trunk and points it at her. She notices.)_

CASSANDRA: Now wait a minute I thought we were past this.

DEAN: Stay away from us. I'm warning you. ( _Fires the shot gun at her. She gets hit by the rock salt and glares with black eyes glaring at him.)_

CASSANDRA: How did you know!

DEAN: ( _Smiles at her.)_ For me to know and you never to find out. ( _He fires it again and she gets flung backwards. Dean gets into his car and they drive off.)_

 _ **(6:30 p.m.,**_ _Dean helps Sam to his bedroom. Sam lays down on the bed, Dean walks out. Cas walks up to him.)_

DEAN: ( _Looks at Cas.)_ Is he going to be alright Cas?

CAS: Give him time Dean. It's like he's fighting virus. He'll come out of it. ( _Dean nods yes as he walks past him. Cas follows.)_

DEAN: I guess I should be thankful. It wasn't for what is in him I'd be demon meat.

CAS: No you'd just have to fight her. It's mostly my fault for even letting her in. But I'm confused why the holy water didn't work.

DEAN: You sure you grabbed the right bottle. Sam left a water bottle up there the other day.

CAS: No it was holy water, had a cross necklace on it. ( _Dean stares at him. Crowley shows up behind them.)_

CROWLEY: It was holy water. But she deactivated it. ( _Dean looks back at him.)_

DEAN: You just can't knock at the door or call or anything like that can you?

CROWLEY: Oh I could. But I chose not to. This demon you come a crossed has special abilities. She can deactivate any effect that can lock a demon down. Even a devils trap.

DEAN: So nothing can stop her except rock salt doused in holy water?

CROWLEY: She probably didn't know it was coming. Now that you introduced it to her I doubt it will be of any effect again.

DEAN: What does stop her?

CROWLEY: I can't tell you. As much as I would love to see her annulated. However I tell you and you'll retaliate on me.

DEAN: How come you can't reverse the effect of what a trap and holy water does to you?

CROWLEY: Cause the witch I know won't help without me doing her a favor! ( _Stops what he's saying abruptly.)_

DEAN: That's it? A witch's intervention for a demon? That somehow just don't sound right.

CROWLEY: Some demons take desperate measures. And this demon happens to be a witch as well. I control them if they enter my turf that is. Otherwise I let them do what they do. Now that you got that classified information from me. I'm leaving. ( _He disappears, Dean looks at Cas.)_

DEAN: How do you get rid of a demon that is a witch.

CAS: Sam would say hit the books. ( _Dean looks at him.)_

 _(In Sam's room, Crowley is standing in the corner. He gets near Sam's bed side and stares at him.)_

CROWLEY: Dear Sam. That blood will never leave you. It's your destiny. Your body will no longer cause you to be ill from it. You will adapt to it. And when I need you, you will be ready. ( _Crowley lays his hand on Sam's chest. A red light emits from Crowley's hand and goes away as fast as it came. Crowley disappears and Sam remains asleep.)_

 _ **(24 hours later,**_ _9:30 a.m., Sam walks out to the kitchen and grabs some bread and puts it into the toaster. Dean walks in sleepy from the map room.)_

DEAN: Hey you're up. ( _Sam looks at him.)_ How are you feeling?

SAM: A lot better.

DEAN: Good. Me and Cas spent the rest of night trying to find out how to kill this demon that's a witch.

SAM: A demon witch?

DEAN: Yeh. It's a terrific combination.

SAM: To say the least. ( _Gets to the toast out. Dean looks at it.)_

DEAN: What's that?

SAM: It's toast. You eat it.

DEAN: Yeah you're back to normal. ( _Walks into the map room.)_

SAM: ( _Follows Dean while eating his toast.)_ So you got any leads on how to find this demon witch?

DEAN: ( _Back to Sam. He gets out his gun.)_ Yeah I do. ( _Turns and points it at Sam.)_ It's you!

SAM: ( _Shocked.)_ Dean! What are you doing?! Get that gun off of me!

DEAN: No. You are not Sam! And I want to know where the hell my brother is if you haven't killed him already you son of a bitch!

SAM: Dean what's got into you!

CROWLEY: ( _Suddenly shows up behind Dean.)_ It's not what it's from who. Azazel! ( _Azazel looks at the floor and morphs to himself.)_

AZAZEL: Really, Crowley, you sold me out!

CROWLEY: Don't be so surprised. Now one is getting my position I have as king of hell. No one!

AZAZEL: Lucifer is out there still I should let you know. He is the King. You're just a squatter!

CROWLEY: Well I'll deal with that when the time comes. But as for you. You are history! ( _Crowley snaps his finger and Azazel implodes.)_

DEAN: Dammit Crowley I needed him to find Sam!

CROWLEY: I know where your brother is. And I'll bring him to you. It's to far for you to drive and he won't make the trip. I'll be back in ten minutes. ( _Dean glares at him as he disappears.)_

DEAN: Cas! I need you! ( _Looks around, no sign of him. Dean shoves the lamp off the table.)_

CAS: What's wrong? ( _Dean jumps and turns looking at him.)_

DEAN: Where were you?

CAS: I was in the middle of something. Where's Sam?

DEAN: I don't know. But who was here that we thought was Sam wasn't.

CAS: That's what I as in the middle of. I told you it wasn't Sam. I'm trying to locate him.

DEAN: Well you don't have to bother. Crowley is getting him. And he destroyed Azazel.

CAS: Why didn't he do that to start with?

DEAN: I don't know I didn't ask. I just want Sam back alive. ( _Cas stares at him.)_

 _ **(15 min later,**_ _Dean is sitting at the large meeting table staring across the room with his elbows on the table and hands clasp together. Cas is sitting nearby.)_

DEAN: Where is he, Cas? ( _Crowley shows up with Sam barley alive. Sam is leaned into Crowley. Dean quickly stands up.)_ What have you done to him Crowley!

CROWLEY: I haven't done anything. It's how I found him. Get this moose off of me! ( _Dean helps Crowley get Sam to the sofa. They sit him down, Dean sits beside him.)_

DEAN: Sam? Talk to me! ( _Cas walks over to him and stands in front of Sam.)_ Sammy?

CAS: He's hurt bad Dean. ( _Dean stands up and lays Sam back. He moans in pain.)_

DEAN: Can you heal him?

CAS: I can but it'll take time.

DEAN: Get started then. ( _Walks to the kitchen. Crowley looks at Cas and over at Dean and walks over to him.)_

CROWLEY: For all its worth I'm sorry.

DEAN: ( _Getting a beer.)_ For what? You didn't do anything.

CROWLEY: In a way I did and in a way I didn't. I should've gotten rid of Azazel myself but you needed freed from poison and then your brother becomes victimized. I should've thought it over.

DEAN: We've all made are big mistakes, Crowley.

CROWLEY: Maybe so, but as the king of hell there are no mistakes. ( _Dean stares at him.)_

DEAN: It's an imperfect world even for supernatural beings. ( _Crowley smiles and snickers. Cas walks over to them.)_ That was quick.

CAS: I can't heal him all at once, Dean. It will kill him. He's resting comfortably right now. In two hours I'll heal him a little more till he's healed.

DEAN: How long will that take?

CAS: Maybe a week or month. Depending on his body's response to the healing.

DEAN: Perfect and we got a hunt to do.

CAS: What kind of a hunt.

DEAN: There was a big foot attack in Pennsylvania at a reservation out there. I was planning to check it out.

CROWLEY: Big foot? Really?

DEAN: That's what it said people are saying. I believe it maybe some spirit or another Wendigo.

CROWLEY: Charming. On that note I'll take my leave. It's been real. ( _Disappears. Cas looks at Dean.)_

CAS: If you do take Sam, wait a couple more days so at least has a percentage of his strength back. ( _Dean nods yes.)_ I'll be back in two hours. ( _He disappears and looks across toward where Sam is asleep.)_

DEAN: Just you and me Sammy.

 _ **(48 hours later,**_ _the scene shows Dean driving. It's dark and raining. Sam in the back seat laying a crossed it covered up. Dean every once in a while glances at him through the rear view mirror. Sam slowly sits up.)_

SAM: ( _Sick sounding.)_ Dean pull over I need to throw up. ( _Dean looks at him in concern and pulls off the road. Sam gets out of the car into the pouring rain and starts throwing up. Dean rushes around the car and to his side.)_

DEAN: You ok? ( _Sam finishes and looks really pail. Dean feels his forehead.)_ You're friggen burning up. Sit in the car Sam. ( _Opens the front door of the passenger side and sits Sam down.)_ Cas! Sam needs you! ( _Cas shows up behind him, Dean backs up into him.)_ Cas! You so need to stop! He's burning up and throwing up. ( _Cas looks at Sam.)_

CAS: His body is reacting to not having the demon blood. It's detoxing itself. ( _Cas lays his hand on Sam's forehead. Sam passes out.)_ He'll be out for a while but he needs to rest. You shouldn't have started out this soon. Especially being out in this weather.

DEAN: He's been resting since we started the trip.

CAS: Yeah but in a car is not the appropriate place, Dean. You call me in four hours. I'll give him some more healing.

DEAN: Thanks Cas.

CAS: You be careful. ( _Disappears. Dean closes the door and gets on his side and drives off.)_

 _ **(3 days later,**_ _they arrive at the mountains of Pennsylvania reserve campground. Sam wakes up and looks around as Dean parks the car.)_

SAM: Where are we?

DEAN: In Pennsylvania looking for a Wendigo.

SAM: Thanks for telling now that were here.

DEAN: You've been sick the whole trip Sam.

SAM: I know but you still could've let me know.

DEAN: I tried but you wither passed out or were throwing up.

SAM: Point taken. So how many died out here.

DEAN: One death, one missing child and fifty sightings, calling it big foot.

SAM: Sounds typical. ( _Dean gets out of the car.)_

DEAN: You up for it?

SAM: Don't have much of choice.

DEAN: We'll just take it slow. I got plenty of water, hopefully we come across a stream if were stuck out there longer than three days. _(Sam gets out of the car and stretches. Cas shows up beside him.)_

CAS: How you feeling Sam?

SAM: Weak but I'm standing.

CAS: It's going to be slow healing for you. But you will recover.

DEAN: Why is it taking so much time. You usually can heal like right now.

CAS: This is different, Dean. It's not an injury or natural sickness. And secondly you rushed him out when I told you to give him two days. So as a result it's going to be slow going. ( _Cas lays his hand on Sam's chest. Sam slightly cringes.)_ Dean I advise you get a hotel for another two days. He's not ready to be out hunting yet.

DEAN: Hotel is three hours away and I'm not leaving my car.

CAS: Then I'll take him to one and let you know what one he is at. ( _Dean stares at the ground)_

DEAN: I need him out here on this Cas.

CAS: Dean, he still has a fever. He's no good to you this way. You'll risk killing him.

DEAN: ( _Looks at Cas.)_ Ok. Take me and him to a hotel and you bring us back here the first light of day, deal?

CAS: Fair enough. ( _Touches both their foreheads and they end up in front of a hotel. They get checked in and into a room. Sam slowly walks over to a bed and lays down. Cas looks at Dean.)_ Give him two days. He should be strong enough to hunt again. I'll be back later. ( _Cas disappears. Dean stands there and leaves the room to go outside.)_

 _ **(An hour later,**_ _Dean walks in with a bag of food. He sees Sam still sleeping. He stares over at him and sets the bag down on the table.)_

DEAN: Wake up Sam. I got some food. ( _He doesn't budge. Dean looks over at him in concern.)_ Sam? ( _Walks over to his bedside and gently shakes him.)_ Sam wake up. ( _Sam sits up suddenly.)_

SAM: What, what happened?

DEAN: Nothing. I brought food. You've been asleep for over an hour. ( _Sam rubs his face.)_

SAM: Am I ever going to get over this crap?

DEAN: Cas said it's going to be awhile. And part of it is my fault for not letting rest log enough.

SAM: Never bothered me before. Not like this.

DEAN: Well it'll get better. Come here and eat. It'll make you get better faster. ( _Sam slowly moves and sits on the edge of the bed. He stands up and slowly walks over to the table and sits down.)_

SAM: I'm not really hungry, Dean.

DEAN: You haven't eaten for three days. At least try to eat something.

SAM: ( _Takes the burger and stares at it.)_ I'll try.

DEAN: Don't worry it's not going to bite. ( _Sam takes a bit and chews it and swallows. He eats a couple more bites as Dean eats. Dean looks at Sam.)_ You think you're up to this hunt tomorrow?

SAM: ( _Puts the sandwich down.)_ I'm willing to give it a shot.

DEAN: That all you going to eat?

SAM: I eat anymore I'll throw up. ( _Cas shows up in the room. Dean looks over at him.)_ Cas don't treat me no more. I'm tired of sleeping.

DEAN: Not to mention he's not eating.

CAS: He won't eat much, Dean. His body is treating this whole thing like the flu. I'm not putting you to sleep, Sam. It's your body that's doing it.

SAM: Please just stop. It's making it worse.

DEAN: What?

CAS: It can't make it worse Sam. If I didn't heal you this far you could've been dead.

DEAN: How much more does he need.

CAS: Maybe four more. ( _Looks at Sam. Sam glares at him.)_

SAM: Don't come near me. ( _Dean stares at Sam.)_

CAS: I'm helping you, Sam.

SAM: No, you're making me worse. Just leave me alone. ( _Cas starts to approach him. Sam quickly stands up and backs away.)_

DEAN: Cas what's happening?

CAS: He's seeing me as his enemy.

DEAN: Sam, he's just trying to get you healed. You still got reminisce of demon blood in you.

SAM: I don't care. I'll get over it on my own. Go away, Cas! ( _Cas disappears. Dean glares at the area he was.)_

DEAN: No! NO! ( _Looks at Sam.)_ See what you've done, Sam?! You'll never get better without him! ( _Cas suddenly shows up behind Sam, grabbing him. Sam struggles to get out of his hold.)_

CAS: ( _Lays his hand on his chest and Sam calms down)_ Easy, Sam. It's going to ok. ( _Sam relaxes and Cas has him sit on his bed. Sam curls up in the bed and falls asleep.)_

DEAN: What was that about?

CAS: He's getting closer of being delivered from it. As a result he can become more violent.

DEAN: Then we need to be tying him down.

CAS: That won't be necessary. The next three times should be easier. And the hunt you'll go on will help take the edge off too.

DEAN: I can only hope. I can't go through this anymore.

CAS: I'll be back tomorrow unless you want me to stay.

DEAN: No it's ok. I'll call if I need you sooner. ( _Cas disappears.)_

 _ **(24 hours later,**_ _Cas has them back at the campground.)_

CAS: You two be careful out there.

SAM: You sure you don't want to come with us, we could use your help.

CAS: You're defiantly feeling better then you were last night.

SAM: I'm sorry about that. I don't know what came over me.

CAS: You two go on. You need me, Dean call me.

DEAN: I will. ( _Cas disappears. Dean looks at Sam.)_ You up to carrying a back pack?

SAM: Yeah. ( _Dean hands him the back pack with the tent in it. Dean grabs a bag and closes the trunk to his car. They start toward the woods.)_

 _ **(9 p.m.,**_ _they get the tent set up. Inside the tent Dean is organize his artillery. Sam is in his sleeping bag watching him.)_

SAM: Where did you get big blow torch, Dean?

DEAN: Ebay. Hey fire is the only thing that'll tackle this dude. Between that and couple torches we can light up if need be.

SAM: ( _Lays back in his sleeping bag.)_ Can't believe you're ordering from ebay

DEAN: What? Shut up. ( _Sam laughs.)_

 _(_ _ **Two hours later,**_ _Sam is sound asleep; Dean is laid back in his sleeping bag as the fire outside the tent illuminates the tent. He hears something moving about in the woods. Sticks breaking and foot movement. He sits up and looks over at Sam. He looks around the tent for shadows. The noise stops. Sam wakes up and looks over at Dean.)_

SAM: Dean?

DEAN: ( _Looks at Sam.)_ Shhhh. ( _Whispers.)_ I think it's out there spying on us.

SAM: ( _Whispers.)_ Dean it can rip through this tent like tissue paper.

DEAN: I know that. But I put Anasazi artifacts around the tent. And with the fire burning, it's not coming any closer.

SAM: This is going to be a long night. ( _Suddenly Crowley shows up in their tent.)_

CROWLEY: Hello boys.

DEAN: Crowley!

CROWLEY: You know you're all being hunted right?

DEAN: Well we were till you showed up and probably scared it away.

CROWLEY: Then you should thank me.

DEAN: What are you doing here?

CROWLEY: You want me to kill this thing off? Or doing want to play this cat and mouse game of yours?

SAM: Why do you want to help, last time we fought this thing it got us all into trouble.

CROWLEY: That was Cas, not me. I can handle this so called creature. Besides I'm bored again, need something to take my boredom out on besides demons.

DEAN: You need a hobby.

CROWLEY: Well let me know. You'll keep me from going stir crazy. ( _He disappears. Sam looks at Dean. He notices.)_

DEAN: What?

SAM: Why does he keep showing up anymore? He's almost getting to become friend like and that's scary.

DEAN: Yeah it seems like it. Well let's try to get some sleep. We'll start trying to find this thing in the morning.

( _ **4 hours later,**_ _it'd be pouring down rain. The sound of the rain would wake Dean up. He looks around and over at Sam. He looks around the tent for leaks and notices a small one by Sam. Dean reaches for a small towel out of his bag and tosses it over to the leak without disturbing Sam. He lays back and starts at the ceiling.)_

 _ **(6 a.m.,**_ _Dean wakes and lightly taps Sam's arm.)_

DEAN: Wake up Sam time to get up. ( _Sam sits up and stretches.)_

SAM: What time is it?

DEAN: Six or something like that.

SAM: Oh. Why do I feel wet.

DEAN: Have an accident in the night?

SAM: ( _Glares at him.)_ No! Did it rain last night?

DEAN: Yeah and hard it woke me up.

SAM: ( _Sees the towel near him.)_ We need a new tent.

DEAN: Yeah well right now we need to get finding this thing.

 _ **(8 hours later,**_ _Sam and Dean would slowly walk back to the tent. They'd hear rumbling and see the sky darkening.)_

SAM: Great, another storm and we have a leaking tent. ( _Dean gets inside the tent and goes through his back pack. He carries out a top for the tent and lets it unfold to the ground. Sam stands there staring at him.)_

DEAN: My bad. ( _Sam nods his head and grabs one end of it and helps put it on.)_

 _ **(8 p.m.,**_ _It's pouring rain and lightning and thundering._ __ _Winds are blowing hard. Dean and Sam are inside the tent eating chips and drinking water.)_

SAM: Not going to survive on your chips for food.

DEAN: I'm not going to survive on your water either so were even. ( _Sam looks at the tent whipping around.)_

SAM: This tent going to hold up in this weather?

DEAN: Can only hope. At least were dry this time. ( _Crowley suddenly shows up.)_

CROWLEY: Hello ladies. What are you doing this beautiful stormy evening?

DEAN: You're way to cheerful what are you up to.

CROWLEY: Oh nothing much. Just wondering if you're done playing your cat and mouse game with that monster of yours.

DEAN: Why is it I feel you know where it is after we walked around this forest for eight hours.

CROWLEY: Cause I do know where it is.

SAM: Then why don't you bring it to us instead of us going on like this.

CROWLEY: For one dear moose, I gave my offer before you did. And secondly I can't bring it hear cause you are still not well enough to deal with it. ( _Dean stares at Crowley and back at Sam in concern.)_ So it's just as well that you haven't found it yet. And in this dampness and rain, it's not helping you.

DEAN: What do you mean he's not well enough?

CROWLEY: He's on the verge of ammonia Dean. And your winged friend hasn't detected it yet.

SAM: I haven't been coughing. I don't have a fever.

CROWLEY: I said you were on the verge I didn't say it was full blown. But you stay out here like this you will.

DEAN: Where is Cas anyway?

CROWLEY: I don't keep tabs on him. I'll go find your Wendigo. You all stay put. ( _He disappears. Dean looks at Sam.)_

 _ **(3 hours later,**_ _Dean and Sam would be asleep. It would still be raining but not as hard. Sam would be coughing in his sleep. He snuggles in his sleeping bag shaking. Something would fall against the tent and move, waking Dean up. He pulls out his gun and point at the shadow. The tent would come unzipped and Dean sitting ready to fire at whatever comes in. Crowley falls into the tent and zips it shut. Dean puts his gun down staring at him. Crowley is all bloodied and hurt. Dean notices.)_

DEAN: What the hell happened to you?!

CROWLEY: _(Cringing in pain.)_ It got me, got me good across the chest. I can't seem to heal myself.

DEAN: That's what happened to Cas when he got attacked by one.

CROWLEY: What did he do about it?

DEAN: He didn't, he had to wait and heal like a human.

CROWLEY: What?! ( _Sam coughs harshly.)_ What did I tell you? He's got pneumonia now.

DEAN: ( _Looks up.)_ Cas! I need you! ( _Dean would look at Sam and notice him shaking.)_ Dammit Cas where are you. ( _Looks at Crowley, he's shaking too from his injuries.)_ I take you don't have the ability to get us out of here do you?

CROWLEY: ( _Weakly.)_ No. The pain is bloody excruciating. ( _Dean scoots toward Sam. And hands Crowley a blanket.)_

DEAN: Here. It's going to be a long night. Cover up in this. ( _Crowley takes the blanket and covers up in it.)_ I'm afraid to ask, but did you kill it?

CROWLEY: I did just before its last fleeting minutes of its life took a swing at me.

DEAN: ( _Lays back and looks over at Sam.)_ I'm sorry got you into this, Crowley.

CROWLEY: ( _Looks at Dean.)_ You didn't. I offered to kill it off because I was bored out of my bloody mind. Now I don't' think I'll be bored ever again.

( _ **7 a.m.,**_ _Dean wakes up and sees Crowley lying at the foot of their sleeping bags. He looks at Sam and gently shakes him.)_

DEAN: Sam? We need to get packed up and try to get back. ( _Sam sits up, his face is flush and he has a fever and cough.)_

SAM: My chest hurts.

DEAN: Lets pack up. And keep the heaviest blanket out and keep wrapped up in it. ( _Crowley sits up cringing in pain.)_

CROWLEY: We leaving?

DEAN: Yeah. I'm going to get packed and try to get back to the car.

CROWLEY: How far is it?

DEAN: Roughly two hours away. ( _Crowley stares at him.)_

CROWLEY: Two hours away? I'm going to die. It's official I'm out in the wilderness the king of hell is going to die.

( _ **An hour and half later,**_ _Crowley stops, getting weaker. Dean stops with Sam. He sits Sam down on a fallen tree. Crowley stops and sits on the same tree.)_

CROWLEY: How much further?

DEAN: Another half hour.

CROWLEY: You sure you're not lost?

DEAN: I mark my trails, Crowley.

CROWLEY: With little read clothes?

DEAN: Yeah, why?

CROWLEY: I thought I was hallucinating. ( _Dean laughs. Sam coughs while holding his chest.)_

SAM: It hurts.

DEAN: I want to know where the heck Cas is.

CROWLEY: I'm going to kick his ass when I get better.

DEAN: ( _Looks at Crowley.)_ Why?

CROWLEY: Cause if he showed up when you called him he'd have us at your car way before now.

DEAN: We should get moving, not that far now. ( _They all start walking on.)_

 _(_ _ **Half hour later,**_ _they reach parking area and to the car. Sam collapses near it.)_

DEAN: Sam! ( _Rushes up by him as Crowley leans against the car.)_

CROWLEY: Were such a healthy bunch. ( _Dean gets Sam into the front seat of his car as it starts to rain again. Dean looks at him.)_

DEAN: You coming?

CROWLEY: Thought you were going to help me in too. ( _Dean stares at him as he walks to the driver side. Crowley gets into the back seat.)_

 _ **(6 hours later,**_ _Dean leaves Sams room after laying him down and covering him up with an ice back behind his neck. Crowley is laying across the sofa. Dean notices.)_

DEAN: I feel like I'm running a hospital here.

CROWLEY: How's your brother?

DEAN: He's running a fever. But he's asleep. How about you?

CROWLEY: I'm dying.

DEAN: ( _Walks into the kitchen.)_ You're not dying.

CROWLEY: How can you say that? I'm bleeding, cut three inches deep.

DEAN: _(Looks his way while grabbing a drink.)_ You need stitched up. You willing for me to do that?

CROWLEY: No.

DEAN: ( _Opens his bottle.)_ Well you can't heal yourself. You don't have much of a choice. ( _Cas shows up beside Dean. Dean backs away.)_ Cas I'm getting you a bell. Where've you been, we've called and called you.

CROWLEY: ( _Tries sitting up and cringes in pain.)_ Cas?

CAS: ( _Looks toward Crowley and back at Dean.)_ What's he doing here? And I was detained. How's Sam?

DEAN: He was attacked and I think Sam's got pneumonia.

CAS: Pneumonia? Where is he?

DEAN: In his bedroom asleep.

CROWLEY: What about me?

CAS: ( _Looks his direction.)_ What about you?

CROWLEY: I'm over here bleeding to death. And I can't heal.

DEAN: He as attacked by a Wendigo like you were.

CAS: Sit tight I'll be back. ( _Walks to Sam's room.)_

CROWLEY: I'm dying and he goes see someone with just pneumonia.

DEAN: _(Walks over to him.)_ Stop your crying.

CROWLEY: It'd be different if it were you.

DEAN: I've been attacked more times I can count. I'm rather used to it now. _(In Sam's room, Cas walks in and stands over his bed. Sam weakly wakes up and looks up at him.)_

SAM: Cas, what are you doing here.

CAS: Dean tells me you're really sick.

SAM: A little.

CAS: He says you may have pneumonia.

SAM: It's just a cold. Got it from being out in a wet tent.

CAS: You seem sicker than just having a cold. I can see the sickness through you and your lungs. ( _Cas goes to touch Sam's forehead. Sam stops him. Cas looks at him strange.)_

SAM: No, Cas. ( _Coughs harshly.)_ Please just leave me and alone to rest. I'm tired of being healed. Just let me heal naturally.

CAS: Ok, Sam. But if you need me. I'll be here. I'm not leaving the bunker. ( _Sam goes back to sleep as Cas stands there. He walks out closing the door behind him. In the living room, Cas walks over and sees Crowley asleep.)_ How did you get him to settle down?

DEAN: I stitched him up and gave him Vic oden. Knocked him out. He's like a five year cold when humanized. He didn't even want to be stitched up. Where's Sam, you get him taken care of?

CAS: No. He didn't want healed.

DEAN: Why not?

CAS: He's tired of being healed. He wants to heal on his own.

DEAN: He's got friggen pneumonia.

CAS: He's not that serious Dean. I looked him over. He will be alright. It's more walking pneumonia than anything else. He'll be fine. As long as he stays here and rests. If it'll make you happy I'll partially heal him later when he's more sound asleep that way he'll recover more quickly.

DEAN: I appreciate that Cas but he'll figure it out or ask you if you did. But if he seems to get worse you're healing him whether he wants it or not.

CAS: Fair enough. What are you going to do with Crowley?

DEAN: Nothing would give me greater pleasure then to send him back to his hell huddle. But he's not causing any issue. I'll just let him crash there till he can mojo his way back home.

CAS: Meant to tell you there's a storm headed this way. May cause major flooding in your area. I put a hedge of protection around this property being you are a bit below ground. So anywhere around here that floods won't be around the bunker. Just within half mile radius it'll flood.

DEAN: Damn, thanks Cas. What kind of storm is this.

CAS: A tropical trough from my understanding that's going to train across the state I guess. It's going to be over an inch of rain an hour. You are stocked up with food aren't you, or should I get you some? ( _Dean stands up and walks over to the refrigerator. Cas follows. He opens the refrigerator.)_

DEAN: Well, we got limited beer left. Two steaks left and snacks are out. ( _Dean closes the door and opens a cabinet door and takes a cigar box out. He takes some money out and hands it to Cas.)_ Get us some beer, Some stuff for Sam's Virus and chips, maybe some hamburger, buns, and pie of sort.

CAS: I'll be back in hour. ( _Disappears. Two hours later, Crowley wakes up and sits up, slightly cringing in pain. He looks around. He hears the storm outside and attempts to stand up. He slowly walks up the stairs to the door. He peers out the door window and sees the rain coming down in sheets. Lightning strikes a nearby field creating a loud boom, making Crowley flinch. He slowly walks back down the stairs. He slowly walks over to the kitchen and sits at the table. The lights flicker and remain on.)_

CROWLEY: On top of a bloody storm, the lights will go out. ( _Cas shows up with four bags of groceries in his arms. He struggles to put them down on the table.)_ What the blood hell are you doing?

CAS: I got the guys some groceries.

CROWLEY: What are you their maid now?

CAS: The storm out there is too bad to be driving in. And it's already starting to flood. Beside I offered. They were low on provisions. If it's as bad as the news is saying they'll be stranded in here for a while.

CROWLEY: How long did it take you to recover from that Wendigo attack?

CAS: Two weeks I think. ( _Crowley rolls his eyes.)_

CROWLEY: Why did I have to be bloody bored! Is there any way you can send me to hell.

CAS: In your condition? Every demon and hell would have you on a platter and you know it.

CROWLEY: I don't want to stay with moose and squirrel.

CAS: Maybe I can find you a hotel that isn't involving this location.

CROWLEY: Please!

CAS: I'll put this stuff away and I'll take you. ( _Cas gets everything put away. And Cas turns and faces Crowley. He touches his forehead. Crowley disappears. Cas walks into the living room and sits down. Dean walks out sleepily and looks around.)_

DEAN: Cas? ( _Cas stands up and looks over at Dean.)_

CAS: I just brought your groceries, there put away.

DEAN: What time is it?

CAS: Two thirty in the afternoon.

DEAN: Where's Crowley?

CAS: I sent him to a hotel to recover.

DEAN: ( _Walks into the kitchen.)_ Has Sam come out yet?

CAS: No. I'll go check on him.

DEAN: Bring him out here. He has to eat something. I'll cook a late lunch.

CAS: He may not be strong enough to come out, Dean. He is sick.

DEAN: He hasn't eaten for two days he needs something. ( _Cas walks toward Sam's room. In his room, Sam is still sound asleep. The ice pack is on the floor thawed out. Cas picks it up and feels his head.)_

CAS: You're still very much warm, Sam. I don't think you're getting any better. I wish you'd allow me to heal you. You don't need to suffer this malady. Why are you being like this. ( _Cas puts his hand on his chest.)_ You're lungs are bad. You need my healing. ( _Sam wakes up startled and sits up. He starts coughing.)_

SAM: Cas, what are you ( _Coughs.)_ Doing in here?

CAS: Dean told me to come wake you up for lunch.

SAM: ( _Coughs.)_ I'm not hungry. My head is throbbing and my chest hurts. ( _Coughs severely.)_

CAS: You want me to at least ease your cough?

SAM: ( _Sits at the edge of the bed.)_ I told you I want to recover normally.

DEAN: ( _Standing at the doorway.)_ And I told him if it looks like you're getting worse, he's to heal you.

SAM: I'll be ( _Coughs.)_ fine, Dean.

DEAN: Why don't you want Cas healing you?

SAM: He's been doing that for a month now. I'm tired of it. ( _Weakly stands up.)_ Nothing personal, Cas.

DEAN: Well at least come and eat something.

SAM: I just want a drink of water. ( _All three of them walk into the kitchen. Sam sits at the kitchen table. Cas sits across from Sam. Dean puts a plate of eggs in front of him. Cas looks at Dean as if to ask why are you doing that.)_ Dean, ( _Coughs hard.)_ I'm not hungry. I just wanted this water and to lay back down. ( _Walks over to the living room with his bottle of water and lays across the sofa. Dean looks at Cas.)_

CAS: Need to have patience Dean.

DEAN: Is he getting better?

CAS: No. But he's not getting any worse. It's only been a few days. Pneumonia of any type can take weeks to get over. Naturally anyway. ( _Dean sits down and scoots Sam's plate in front of himself.)_

DEAN: Well he's not going to get better not eating.

 **(** _ **A week and half later**_ _, Sam is up and about with a light cough. He's eating dinner with Dean.)_

DEAN: It's nice to have you well again. You're eating like me now but at least you're feeling better.

SAM: I haven't eaten anything for four days. I'm starving.

DEAN: That's my Sammy. ( _They'd start talking and eating dinner. Cas would be standing in the shadow of the room.)_

-THE END-


End file.
